


Journeys Beginning

by janai



Series: Meta-Crisis Victorious: Every Great Journey has Its Start [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Study, F/M, Fear, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: After a steamy session of re-bonding, and a moment of personal introspection, the Doctor is ready to go.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: Meta-Crisis Victorious: Every Great Journey has Its Start [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973086
Comments: 15
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut/sex scenes is not an easy task for me; not that I am squeamish about the subject, it is just something that I have only started writing about here on AO3.  
> There are some beautiful writers out there that write very beautiful smutty scenes and there are those that are TOO graphicly detailed. I hope you like my style and don't mind if I steer clear of terms like 'juices' and 'parts' names, lol.

"What?"

"What?"

The couple stared at each other for exactly 5 seconds before they collided together in a frantic kiss. Hands and arms pushed, pulled, prodded and caressed as they became a writhing tangle of body parts on the thick, shag carpet.

"I love you so much!" the Doctor rasped. He was placing frantic, wet, open mouthed kisses on her face, neck and shoulders.

"I love you too," she moaned back as she ran her hands and nails up and down his back and tugged his shirt off.

Clothes went flying in different directions as they managed to crawl up onto the more yielding mattress of their king sized bed. Moans and small cries echoed in the bedroom as they frantically strove to become one.

When he slipped inside, mentally and physically, they both cried out and he began to move with the seal-like grace that Rose has never encountered in a full human man. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer; encouraged, he began to move faster. She reached up to bury her hands in his thick hair and pulled him down for a wet and sloppy kiss; she sucked his lower lip into her mouth and he moaned at the feeling.

It would not last long, they both knew that, but it did not matter. The pace was fast, hard and meant to seal their torn bond as husband and wife. If they could have physically welded their bodies together into one soul bound individual, they would have done it without hesitation.

The Doctor slid his forearms under her shoulders for leverage; his fingers clutched her flesh with bruising strength as he pulled her body tightly against him. So soft, so exquisite, his Rose! Her scent filled his nostrils and he took deep, ragged inhales of her perfume. His sweat soaked body slid smoothly against hers and he felt the coil in his belly tighten as he dominated the woman he loved. _Oh Rose, Rose, Rose,_ he cried out in her mind and she answered him with equal fervor.

"Doctor!" she cried out as she was enveloped in a sudden, all consuming orgasm. Her nails pierced his skin drawing blood and he cried out in ecstasy at the pain and the feeling of her clenching around him with body and soul. Her cries stoked the fires of his passion and he pulled one arm out from under her body to reach back to hitch her right leg higher against his side. He was crying out with each gasping breath as his body tightened up with unbearable pressure.

"Rose!!" He screamed out his love for her to the heavens as his body convulsed violently from his release. His mind flashed bright white and he thought he might explode like a Super-Novae. "Rose! My Rose!" he chanted and she clutched his shuddering body to ride out the passion that engulfed them both.

It took them some time to come back to themselves afterwards. They had cuddled up together, oblivious of being soaked with sweat and other bodily emissions, Both were idly watching the ceiling fan slowly rotating above their bed; Rose's brassier was hanging from one blade. Neither had a clue how it managed to land there as neither remembered exactly when and who removed it. However, one thing was very certain to the couple as they relaxed, exhausted, together in the aftermath of a truly brilliant session of love making.

Best. Make-up. Sex. Ever!

The next morning found the Doctor sitting on the bed in his shorts and long sleeved top. There was a slight wrinkle between his brow as he stared at the curtains of the large window in their room; he was lost deep in thought. Rose was downstairs in the kitchen feeding Bonnie and making breakfast. He could smell the scent of bacon in the air yet it did not cause his stomach to growl in anticipation as it usually did.

It was time to go, time to start searching for the truth behind his changes and what he was becoming. He knew the other Doctor had crossed a terrible line and had become something worse than even the Valeyard (who had plagued his sixth self.) He shuddered. The Valeyard. Could he, himself, be turning into that sinister abomination? Was this what he was meant to become as the Meta-crisis Doctor? Blood, battle and vengeance and full of evil?

Next Chapter: The Doctor seeks the aid of a prominent Native American Shaman in the American Southwest.


	2. Spirit Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of a tribal Shaman, the Doctor goes on a spirit quest to seek enlightenment as to why he is changing. He finds the cause and something else which could destroy both himself and his universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been to the Chiricahua National Monument and it is lovely in summer and winter.  
> I named the shaman Winterhawk after a dear friend of my from long ago. He was an awesome flute player and magician and like family to me.  
> A shaman once performed a ceremony with me and divined that my animal totem is the brown bear and my plant totem is the Iris flower. I should have Winterhawk give the Doctor a totem at the end of the ceremony....any suggestions?

sha·man A member of certain traditional societies, especially of northern Asia and of North and South America, who acts as a medium between the visible world and an invisible spirit world and who practices magic or sorcery for purposes of healing, divination, and control over natural events.

The Chiricahua National Monument in south eastern Arizona was part of a breathtaking range of mountains. Rock pinnacles, also known as hoodoos, were the result of the erosion of compacted volcanic ash from the eruption of an ancient volcano just south of the park. These were one of the highlights of the monument and people flocked from all over to see the natural wonders.

Somewhere within the depths of the park, in a sweat lodge owned by the United Native American Tribes, the Doctor was wiping sweat from his brow. He sat cross legged in a loincloth and loose shirt on the floor of the dark cavern in from of a roaring fire. The bitter, yet soothing, scent of burning white sage created a fog which swirled around the participants.

Winterhawk, the shaman, sat on a cushion of colorful blankets and was playing his flute, the haunting melody echoing in the chamber. Several tribesmen sat with animal skinned drums and beat out a harmony to the reed like sound of the carved pipe. The Doctor inhaled the scent of the sage and could feel the drumbeats resonating in his chest. Sweat was beading on his skin and rolling in thin rivulets down his body. It was uncomfortably hot, yet he did not complain. He had been fortunate and privileged to have a ceremony in the sweat lodge. The shaman had recognized him as the man who had stopped Lumic and his hordes of Cybermen. That the Doctor was part alien and not the full-Time Lord that he had been then, did not matter.

With a sound like a fluttering breeze, Winterhawk finished the melody and bowed over the pipe as he set it onto a special stand. He picked up a blackened kettle from the edge of the fire held it up. Closing his eyes, the shaman said a prayer in the people's language; the Doctor bowed his head with reverence. Finishing the prayer, he poured some of the steaming brew into a cup and handed it to an elder on his right side. The cup was passed with care around the fire until it reached the Doctor. He accepted the wooden container and waited. Two more cups were poured and passed around, each man taking a sip.

"Doctor," Winter-Hawk began, 'You honor us with your presence. Your request for the Spirit Quest is rare yet you are worthy by your actions. You have been taught the ways of the quest and we will now begin." He nodded at the Doctor with an eagle feather fan.

The Doctor was buzzing with anticipation and bent over to deeply sniff the steam from the cup. He could smell a variety of dried and fresh herbs, pine sap and the earthy odor of dried mushroom. Tipping the cup to his lips, he took a cautious sip of the tea. His body twitched at the explosion of taste on his tongue; earthy and bitter. As he drained the cup, he could hear the drums setting up a monotone beat. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and waited for the elixir to take effect. Since he had fasted for 24 hours, it did not take long.

The tribe members began chanting in low voices to harmonize with the drum music. The sound lulled him into a state of deep relaxation and he felt as if he was floating. His soul seemed to break the bonds of his flesh and soared upwards to the star filled sky of the desert. He could faintly hear the sound of the drums and chats in the background as he mind expanded like the explosion of a sun.

Further into space he went, marveling at the sights that he normally could not see from the safety of the TARDIS. Stars, moons, comets, nebulae and galaxies were on display and he marveled at the sheer wonder of this universe. Beautiful, cold, yet home for him no matter which multi-verse he was in. He was a man of the stars, of space and time, and he felt like he was cradled in the warm hand of the Great Spirit. Then he saw it in the distance, a thin jagged line obscuring the stars. Scattered across the black line were tiny pearls of bright reddish-yellow light. It drew him in like a moth to flame until he was close enough to realize what he was seeing. He stopped himself and hovered as shock rocked his mind and soul.

A crack in the rift.

_Nooooooo! This can't be...not possible...he sealed the cracks!_

His mind reeled in fear as he looked at the incandescent gases seeping from the prime universe into his own. He could hear screams of terror and anguish as he felt himself drawn towards the gaps against his will. He struggled to move away, back towards the safety of earth and his body. It was no use; a tendril of fluorescent gas reached out to touch his soul and he screamed his anguish at the sudden visions in his head. A mushroom cloud from a massive explosion on a red planet and the muffled echo of a blaster shot. A red-eyed Ood, people crumbling into ash, cloaked figures with long sharp, metal claws. The Kotturuh! _NO!_ his mind cried out in disbelief at the sight of the ancient, terrible beings.

Familiar faces assailed his overwrought brain: his 8th, 9th and 10th self along with....Rose?! _What? What?! I don't remember this,_ he cried out to the stars, _I don't remember any of this!_ The Doctor struggled as the visions and sounds assailed his battered mind as the poison gases permeated his soul.

Time Lord Victorious! It was Time Lord Him that had caused the breaches in the rift. The chaos that the Doctor had unleased in the prime universe had burst through the rift; the foulness leaked though the cracks and had found his twin. Of course it would, he was the only Time Lord here. Not only that but the only known Meta-Crisis in existence. It was like adding a unique ingredient to a tried and true cake recipe; would the results elevate the taste and texture to the divine? Or would the cake explode in the oven and become a monumental disaster?

The clarity was painful, the revelations more so. The Doctor was tempted to dive through the rift, find his selves, and give them the mental thrashing of their lives! Righteous anger flooded his soul and the Doctor howled at the injustice of it all!

As he warred with that temptation he felt a gentle tap on the edges of his consciousness; soft musical telepathic voices which managed to seep through the rage that he felt. He froze, tamping down his violent emotions, so as to focus on the ethereal words.

_"We can help you..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where words once flowed from my fingers to the keyboard like a stream down the hill, its now like pulling weeds out of hard ground (And I have pulled a lot of weeds since I do not like using chemicals). So, I am planning on releasing shorter updates to this series for now in desperate hopes of keeping the story solid and compelling.


	3. Totems and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor returns from his spirit journey which revealed cracks in the rifts and the source causing his transformation into a full Time Lord. He brings back a hopeful clue for the next stop of his journey and receives a surprise from Winter Hawk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad's health took a turn for the worst last week and I have been a complete mess. Here is a short chapter to keep this story alive; I think it is kind of rough but I hope you like it. Thank you for your patience during this difficult time in my life!

Last Chapter ending: _As he warred with that temptation he felt a gentle tap on the edges of his consciousness; soft musical telepathic voices which managed to seep through the rage that he felt. He froze, tamping down his violent emotions, so as to focus on the ethereal words. "We can help you..."_

The Doctor received an impression of a small, green and purple colored planet within the the constellation of Orion; it orbited an orange sun and was inhabited by telepathic race he had never encountered before. The coordinates burned into his brain like a fevered kiss.

_"Come to us..."_

The words whispered in his mind with a soothing touch and his soul shuddered with a wave of hope. With a mental groan, he pulled himself away from the rift and fled back towards Earth and the comfort of his own body.

_I know why I am changing now....but what will I become with the Meta-crisis in me? The power seeping through the rift is poisoned, poisoned because of Him! The Alarians....yes, that is what they are called, have to find them. Have to hope they can stop me from becoming something that could be far dangerous than Him._

His spirit moved with the swiftness of thought and it was not long before he saw his sweating body, head rolled back, sitting in the humid interior of the dark sweat lodge. As his spirit sank into his trembling body, he felt the sensation not unlike pulling a warm glove over a chilled hand. 

The Doctor opened his eyes slowly and saw the rocky ceiling of the lodge; he blinked and oily sweat trickled into one eye and he winced. He brought his weakened arms up to run shaking fingers over his face to wipe the sweat away. He opened his eyes, blinked like an owl, and noticed a bowl being passed around the now silent circle of men. He accepted the bowl, eyed the broth within in, and eagerly raised it to his lips. The rich, salty buffalo broth tasted like the nectar of the Gods and he gulped it down. The Doctor could feel the broth bringing life back to his tired body and realized that he was very hungry.

"Thank you, that was delicious," he murmured, setting the bowl on the floor. "Is there anymore?"

The tribal elders all smiled and Winter Hawk chucked low in his throat.

"There will be bison stew and ghost bread after you have refreshed yourself."

Winter Hawk tilted his head back and waved his fan of eagle feathers towards the ceiling. He began to chant and the low sound of a drum joined his melodious song. The Doctors eyes closed as he felt the ancient words weave through his mind; it was memorizing and he lost himself to the song. When the chanting tapered off, he opened his eyes to see that the lodge was empty with the exception of himself and the shaman. He realized that he had never heard the other men leave not knew when the single drum beat went silent.

Winter Hawk stood up and motioned for the Doctor to rise as well; he was holding a smoking bundle of white sage and sweet grass in one hand and the fan in the other.

The Doctor took a minute to crawl to his feet, his legs were numb and full of pins and needles. He stumbled slightly before regaining his equilibrium then stretched his back out as the shaman walked over. Winter Hawk circled around the Doctor as he waved the smoking bundle up, down and around the Time Lords still quivering body.

"Doctor, I had a vision during your quest, one which revealed much to me." he murmured. "You walked over splintered glass until you reached a fork in the path. One direction led to redemption, the other led to destruction. You stood at this fork, torn over which path to choose. As you stood, I heard the howl of a wolf. A moment later and it appeared blocking one path; a creature of glowing gold and silver."

The Doctor twitched at this; Bad Wolf, his beloved Rose! How could this be?

Winter Hawk continued moving around the Doctor, waving wisps of fragrant smoke over his body.

"The wolf is your animal spirit totem. It understands the order of things and the balance of harmony and discipline. The wolf is also a reminder that our spirit seeks peace, social standing, freedom and acceptance. If you hear this animal howling, then the Wolf is telling you to stand your ground. It is time to defend your boundaries. The wolf is loyal and fiercely protective of it's pack and it will sacrifice itself to save one of its own. However, turn against the wolf and it could kill you."

The image of a golden wolf standing between him and the shadow Time Lord popped into his mind. The wolf was trying to protect him from....from....himself? Nausea sparked in his stomach as a cold wave of fear flooded his body.

Winter Hawk stopped as if he knew what the Doctor was seeing in his minds eye; he nodded knowingly at the now pale Human Time Lord.

"You know the truth of this as your totem has saved your life once before." 

"Yes'" the Doctor murmured.

"Then trust the wolf, listen to its guidance and wisdom or all will be lost." Winter Hawk moved away to speak words of blessing in the tribal language to the stunned Doctor. 

"Come, Doctor, it is time to refresh yourself before you leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration from 90 Days to Spiritual Enlightenment and found on Google Images.

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been very unfriendly with me recently, more so than normal, and my brain went into the land of not being able to write. Things are still not good but I was able to get this written and posted. Thank you all for your love and support during this dark time in my life.


End file.
